The present invention relates generally to light-emitting devices having organic electroluminescent material and, more particularly, to light-emitting devices that are environmentally stable and have improved external quantum efficiency.
Electroluminescent (“EL”) devices, which may be classified as either organic or inorganic, are well known in graphic display and imaging art. EL devices have been produced in different shapes for many applications. Inorganic EL devices, however, typically suffer from a required high activation voltage and low brightness. On the other hand, organic EL devices (“OELDs”), which have been developed more recently, offer the benefits of lower activation voltage and higher brightness in addition to simple manufacture, and, thus, the promise of more widespread applications.
An OELD is typically a thin film structure formed on a substrate such as glass or transparent plastic. A light-emitting layer of an organic EL material and optional adjacent semiconductor layers are sandwiched between a cathode and an anode. The semiconductor layers may be either hole (positive charge)-injecting or electron (negative charge)-injecting layers and also comprise organic materials. The material for the light-emitting layer may be selected from many organic EL materials. The light emitting organic layer may itself consist of multiple sublayers, each comprising a different organic EL material. State-of-the-art organic EL materials can emit electromagnetic (“EM”) radiation having narrow ranges of wavelengths in the visible spectrum. Unless specifically stated, the terms “EM radiation” and “light” are used interchangeably in this disclosure to mean generally radiation having wavelengths in the range from ultraviolet (“UV”) to mid-infrared (“mid-IR”) or, in other words, wavelengths in the range from about 300 nm to about 10 micrometer. To achieve white light, prior-art devices incorporate closely arranged OELDs emitting blue, green, and red light. These colors are mixed to produce white light.
Conventional OELDs are built on glass substrates because of low permeability of glass to oxygen and water vapor, which can lead to corrosion or other degradation of the devices. However, glass substrates are not suitable for certain applications in which flexibility is desired. In addition, manufacturing processes involving large glass substrates are inherently slow and, therefore, result in high manufacturing cost. Flexible plastic substrates have been used to build OLEDs. However, these substrates are not impervious to oxygen and water vapor, and, thus, are not suitable per se for the manufacture of long-lasting OELDs.
Moreover, while light is emitted isotropically within the organic EL layer, an observer is located on only one side of the OELD. Therefore, a significant portion of the light emitted through the opposite side is effectively lost, thereby reducing the effective efficiency of the OELD.
Therefore, there is a continued need to have flexible large-area OELDs that are robust against degradation due to environmental elements and have improved light extraction efficiency.